All That Glitters
by xoxoisabella17
Summary: Fame. Some will sell their soul just to “make it”. They think that being famous is all glitz and glamour. Well let me tell you, it’s not. Maybe Hollywood isn't really what it seems.. Maybe it has some...normality. AllHuman. OOC. Canon parings. ExB


_**A/N: Hi! This is my new story All That Glitters. Thanks for taking interest in this story. I am still **__**definitely **__**continuing Story Of A Girl, this storyline just came to me and I just wanted to get started on it. Alright so here we go! Chapter 1!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, the uber awesome Stephenie Meyer does. Her characters are just being rented for a little while. =)**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Fame**_. Some will sell their soul just to "make it". They think that being famous is all happiness and glamour. Well let me tell you, it's not. Yeah you get to go to fancy parties and live the high life with crazy amounts of money, but is that what life is all about? What about happiness? What about love? Sometimes what you see on the outside is a whole different scenario than whats going on inside. But who will ever know right?

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, get up!" a voice yelled while shaking the living hell out of me. Ugh, why can I ever sleep? I groaned and tried to put the pillow over my head to block out whoever was trying so desperately to wake me up. "Bells. Come on now, you know you're going to be late." Now that I was half awake, I recognized the voice. It was my best friend in the entire world, since diapers. The guy who has been there for me through all my hard times. From when my hard times were simple like when the mean girls in middle school picked on me, to now when my hard times were complicated like when tabloids printed false accusations about me, he was unwaveringly loyal. Edward. "Bellaaaaa" he sang dragging out the "a" on the end of my name. Ughh! I couldn't take it anymore. I grunted and pulled the cover off of me as I stormed off to the bathroom to get ready for my stressful and long ass day. I heard Edward chuckle from my room as I slammed the door to my bathroom. As you can see I am _not _a morning person at all, and the fact that its Monday really didn't help.

I took in my appearance in the mirror and sighed. My waist length mahogany hair hung limp with a few knots in it here and there. My pale skin looked even paler, which I didn't even think was possible. And to top it off I had serious bags under my eyes from working late last night. Great. I crossed my master bathroom to turn on the shower. I undressed and proceeded to get in. The hot water pounded onto my back as I scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner that helped to give my hair at least _some _type of volume. After about 15 minutes I got out of the shower and slipped on my bra and panties and walked back to the bedroom to pick out todays outfit. Edward better still not be in there, because I am not about to change in front of him.

I peeped into the room before I entered to make sure he was wasn't still sitting on my bed like I had left him. He wasn't, he must've gone downstairs to the living room. I looked at the clock. The big red numbers read _7:35. _Shit! I am supposed to be on set in 30 minutes. I tore through my closet trying to find a comfortable yet stylish outfit. After totally destroying my closet, I had found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black shirt with a big multi colored peace sign on it. I slipped on my comfy and familiar black converse and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and flossed. One look in the mirror told me if I wanted to wear my hair down it would take a straighter. Which I didn't have time to use. So, I decided to pull my hair up into a high ponytail It looked decent enough. I quickly brushed on some mascara and eyeliner. I looked in the mirror one final time. Well, this is as good as its gonna get. I made a quick stop back at my room to grab my purse and made my way downstairs.

Edward looked up as he heard me make my way down the stairs. Probably for precaution. I always hurt my self on those stairs and he had been my rescuer 99% of the time. He flashed his famous smirk "Slow down Bella, we don't want you to hurt your self now do we?" Ha, he thought he was _so_ funny. He always made fun of my ridiculous clumsiness. "Ha ha, very funny Edward. But at the moment I don't have time for your ever so funny jokes. I need to be on set in," I took a look at my watch "10 minutes, so lets roll" He playfully saluted me and followed me out the garage. I slid into the driver seat of my red Cadillac CTS and sped off as soon as Edward was safely inside the vehicle.

My new movie was called Senior Year, basically it was about the trials and tribulations of high school. I thought it was pretty corny but I took the part after I was begged to do it. Really, I am a singer. That is my main career. One day while I in the recording studio working on my new album Story of A Girl, I got a call saying they wanted me to do this movie. Originally I said no, but they kept calling me so one day I just said fine. I play a girl named Ashley and I'm pretty much the bitch of the school along with my best friends Kristen and Nikki. It was the typical what goes around comes around situation. Sounds like a block buster doesn't it? *insert eye roll here*

I pulled into the garage and gave my keys to the valet.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan." Kevin greeted while tipping his hat. Kevin was the main valet attendant. He and I were good friends. He was very nice and friendly to me on my first day coming to set a couple months ago.

I smiled sweetly. "Hey Kevin, how are you this morning. And I thought I told you to call me Bella." He always called me "Ms. Swan" like I was someone special. In fact I hated when people treated me different. I am a normal 20 year old girl, singing and acting was just my job. He chuckled at my preference.

"Oh yeah, sorry _Bella_." we both shared a laugh as I slipped him a 50 dollar bill for parking my car.

"Much better Kevin. I'll see you later" I waved as I turned around to walk to set. I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Hey" I greeted. I realized I hadn't really said hi to him this morning with me rushing and all. In fact, I had kinda been a bit bitchy. "Sorry about this morning, I was late and you know how I am in the morning-" he ruffled my hair cutting me off as we approached set.

"Bella, I've known you forever. I know how you get when you're rushing. No need to apologize." I smiled appreciatively up at him and kissed him on the cheek. I swear, sometimes I think I don't deserve someone as amazing as Edward as a best friend. I saw red spread across Edwards perfect cheeks. Wait, did I just say perfect? No, Bella you cannot fall for your best friend, god knows what would happen to our friendship if it didn't work out for us.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I saw Jessica glaring at me from the café tent. Ugh. I really didn't feel like dealing with her today. I put my best fake smile and waved. She scoffed and flipped her bottle blonde hair and proceeded to look down her phone. Bitch. She had an attitude with me from day one. I went up to her and tried to introduce myself but all she wanted to do was make fun of my hair and how _"totally like flat" _it was. The worst part is we had to act like best buddies on screen seeing as she played Nikki. Well, that's why they call it acting.

I walked over to the café tent to grab a muffin. I was so hungry because I had no time for my daily pop tart this morning. I hoped Jessica would just let me walk by and ignore me, but today wasn't my lucky day.

"Hi Isabella." she sneered. I sighed.

"Jessica, can you just leave me alone? I didn't even talk to you." I swear she just loved seeing me pissed off. She stuck out her bottom lip to form a pout.

"Aw, whats wrong Bella? Having a bad morning." she replied with her annoying ass "valley girl" voice. I swear I wanted to rip her hair out.

"Jessica. Fuck off." This time I lost my cool. Usually I would try to be civil with her but I was too tired this morning for her antics. She looked taken aback by my attitude but quickly tried to regain her confident stance and left with a "humph". I laughed to myself, I could see why she was cast to play a bitch. A loud voice boomed over the loud speakers." ALL CAST MEMBERS REPORT TO THEIR TRAILERS FOR HAIR AND MAKEUP IN 10 MINUTES. THANK YOU." I sat down and attempted to finish my muffin and coffee in peace. I glanced to my left to see a black SUV pull up and out stepped the one and only Jacob Black. Ugh.

In the movie I had a boyfriend named Robert who was played by a guy named Austin Smith. He was a good looking guy I guess. He had electric blue eyes and shaggy black hair. But in the movie I cheat on him with a guy named Damien played by Jacob. Austin was a really good friend of mine, very funny and a sweetie pie as well, but Jacob… is a _whole_ different story. He was a jackass. He flirted with me constantly and when we had to touch or kiss in the movie he would always try to take it further than it was supposed to go. Like if he was supposed to put his hand on my lower back he would try to lower it to my butt and stuff like that, but I never told Edward that. Edward really didn't like him. He would say that he got a bad vibe from him and if I told him what Jacob does, there will definitely be a fight here on set. I got up to throw my trash away and report to my trailer.

As I approached my trailer no other than the infamous Jacob Black appeared in front of me.

"Hey Isabella" he stroked his hand down my arm. I shivered in disgust.

"Jacob, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." I pulled away and tried to make my way around him to get to the door of my trailer. He stretched his oversized arm in front of the entrance. I sighed. Is everyone dead set on getting on my nerves today? And where is Edward when I need him the most? Ugh, I need a drink.

"Come on Isabella, I bet I could make you feel better." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ha, not in this lifetime.

"Yeah right Jacob, go to your trailer and leave me alone. Please." I ducked under his arm and walked into my trailer. There lay Edward and the couch fast asleep. I giggled to myself and settled myself next to him and played with his soft silky bronze hair. His hair was the weirdest shade of brown and red. It was gorgeous. I started to massage his scalp, I knew that always relaxed him and sometimes if you did it long enough, put him to sleep. He smiled even though he was still fast asleep. I knock on the door startled me. Ah, the trusty hair and makeup team was her to play Bella Barbie with me once more. _Wonderful. _But in order for me to look like a girl worthy of being popular, it was going to take a professional. I looked once more at Edwards sleeping form. He looked so peaceful I hated to wake him up but it had to be done. If I don't wake him up now, he will be rudely awoken by my chatty and loud beauty consultant. I shook him gently. "Edward, time to wake up." he stirred and turned over. Gah, he is so difficult to wake up. Always has been. "Come on Edward. Rochelle is here." A heard another loud bang on the door. "Bella come on! We're on a tight schedule here hon." Rochelle yelled. She annoyed me sometimes but she was like a second mom to me, well I should say third considering Edwards mom is like my second mom, but anyways she always listened to my problems and gave me great advice. I gave up on Edward and let him sleep, since my efforts were going to be wasted anyways. I ran to the door and let Rochelle in.

"Hey Roxy." I greeted. She looked at me with a bright smile.

"Hey Hon." she kissed me on the cheek and passed me to go inside to set down her supplies down.

I sat down in the "torture chair" as I liked to call it. She started with my hair and pulled out the ponytail hair that was holding my unruly hair in place.

"So Bella, I see Edward is sleeping soundly on the couch." she noticed while throwing a glance in his direction. I giggled.

"Yeah, I tried waking him up but that was just a just a lost cause." I replied while staring at him.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Roxy asked while running a brush through my hair. I nodded in response.

"When are you and Edward going to get together?" I turned my head around so fast it snatched my hair right out of her hand. Me and Edward _together?_

"What!?" I gasped. I have never thought of the possibility of me and Edward being together. And here Roxy was stating it right in the same room as Edward. Please god let him be asleep. She grabbed a hold of my hair again as she massaged some product into it.

"Bella, don't act so surprised. You guys are always together, you guys are always touching, I mean to someone who didn't know better would think you guys are an item." What? Me and Edward act…coupley? To us it was friendship all the way, we have never thought of the possibility of us getting together. I mean I'm sooo not on Edward's level and I knew that so I never entertained the thought of us dating.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Roxy asked worriedly "I didn't mean to shock you, but that's just the way it looks on the outside. You've never though of Edward that way?" Have I? No doubt he was unbelievably gorgeous and smart…and funny..and caring…and sweet…. But no, he was my best _friend_.

"I'm fine Roxy, and no, Edward and I are just friends." I dropped the subject and she seemed to get the hint that I no longer wanted to talk about it. She continued to do my hair. She curled it into huge, glamorous curls, straightened out my side bangs and put on a thin black headband. Next was my makeup. She gave me a "smokey eye" and brushed on tons of mascara, she skipped the blush because she knew I did enough of that on my own, and last but not least she brushed on pink tinted lip gloss, then pushed me toward the bathroom so I could put on the outfit for this scene. I looked at the clothes in my hand. A black plaid mini skirt and a pink off the shoulder top. It was sooo not my style, but for 7 hours today, I was not Bella, I was _Ashley_. Lucky for me I had shortened hours because of my music career and the fact I needed to get my album done, and do promotional stuff for the cd and the movie. So I didn't have to deal with this for that long a day. I don't think I could take a 12 hour day on this set.

"ALL CAST MEMBERS REPORT TO THE DIRECTOR FOR YOUR SCENE DIRECTIONS FOR TODAY. THANK YOU." The voice on the loudspeaker blared again. I kissed a sleeping Edward on the forehead and left to report to Kathy. Kathy Wickard was the director for this movie. She was a nice person I guess, but all she really focused on was getting the job done and not as much on our personal needs as actors and actresses but whatever. I made my way over to Kathy with a smile, she smiled back, well I think it was a smile. "Bella come over here right quick" she commanded. I walked over to where she was standing. "Alright Bella, today your scene is going to be cheating on Robert with Damien." Damn! I really, really, _really _didn't want to do this scene, and today wasn't one of my best days either. But I sucked it up, I accepted this job and now I would have to fulfill the duties that came with it. I put on the 3rd fake smile of today. "Okay Kathy." she smiled. "Good, now go over to the closet where Jacob is standing to get ready for your scene." I nodded and walked over to where Jacob was standing. That annoying smirk appeared on his face. God, how I hated him.

"Hey Isabella. Looking good." he stepped dangerously close to me and caressed my face. I stepped back.

"Jacob, I told you. Call. Me. Bella." he always called me Isabella and he knew how it irritated me and that's exactly why he did it. But it claimed he did it because he thought it was _prettier. Right._

He rolled his dark brown eyes. "Alright _Bella_. But anyways, you better het used to me being this close. We are going to be pretty close," he pulled me to his chest "in that closet". I shoved at his chest he remained resistant.

"Look Jacob, this is _acting, _this is my _job _what ever I say or do in that closet I **don't** mean, this is all in a script. Remember that." I said in a deathly voice all he did was chuckle.

"Wow Bella, your even sexier when your mad." That was the last straw, he was seriously pissing me off. I shoved him hard in the chest one more time with all the force I had. It must've shocked him because he released me. Pleased with myself I smiled a triumphant smile at him and walked away toward Austin. I smiled a genuine smile at him and he returned it.

"Hey Girlfriend." he spoke in easy going light hearted voice. He had gave me that nickname ever since we "got together" in the movie. I smiled wide showing all of my teeth.

"Hey Austin, whats up?" I spoke while linking arms with him.

"Nothing, just getting prepared to be cheated on." he replied jokingly.

I giggled. " Ugh, don't remind me that I have to pretend that I actually want to get in that jackass's pants." I said pointing to Jacob who was standing on the wall looking at his blackberry.

"Yeah, I see how he treats you. I don't know what his mother taught him." I said shaking his head sadly. I busted out into laughter which must've caught Jacob's attention because he looked up at me and Austin's intertwined arms and shot a glare so severe I'm sure it could've burned a hole through metal. I looked away. Austin broke the silence.

"So where's Edward today?" Austin and Edward had made friends during pre production. Usually all three of us would be hanging out but Eddie poo was taking a nap.

"Sleeping in my trailer." I replied dully. Austin started laughing.

"Only if we all could take naps during the day." I nodded in agreement. I was so tired, and I was getting a headache.

"OKAY TIME TO SHOOT! BELLA, JACOB REPORT TO THE CLOSET, AUSTIN GO INTO THE CLASSROOM" Kathy yelled through the bull horn. In this scene Austin was supposed to be in Mr. Evans classroom and he walks out to go to the bathroom but hears noises coming from the closet. He finds out its me, I start crying, he walks off pissed, Jacob looks smug and says something about it not being his fault I wanted a football player, and blah blah blah. I waved to Austin as I walked over to the bathroom which is where the scene starts.

"ACTION!" Kathy yelled.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to "Government" after about 5 steps someone called my name, well Ashley. I turned around saw no one and kept walking but then I felt someone's arm snake around my waist. Jacob- uh I mean _Damien. _I turned around to look into his eyes. I had to act like I was smitten with him, but really all I wanted to do was punch him and run into Edward's arms. But I stayed in character. Now It was time for the lines to begin.

"Ashley. How are you?" Jacob spoke in such a smooth but yet husky voice you would think he practiced it. He probably did.

I had to talk in my slutty voice that I learned for this movie. "Hi Damien. Your looking mighty sexy today." Ugh. sexy my ass. Stay in character Bella. I managed to keep my toothy smile on through Jacob's next line. "So do you Ashley, you know, I have free period next." Jacob said as he looked me up and down as well as moving his hands up and down my side. I swear I'm about to knock him in the jaw. Once again I reminded myself to stay in character and say my next line. "So do I. What are you implying." I replied in a "sexy" voice while twirling a piece of my hair with my finger. Here is where the real acting begins. Jacob backed me up into a wall and pressed his lips to mine. I thought I would throw up but I had to act like I wanted it. I returned the kiss with as much fake passion I could muster up. Still intertwined Jacob opened the door to the empty closet and entered. After a serious make out session while leaning up against the door, I was supposed to let out a giggle as he deepened the kiss. Which is what Austin- er I mean Robert was supposed to hear. "Oh Ashley," Damien moaned as I ran my hand through his hair. That was supposed to be the cue for Robert to barge in to catch us. He did.

"ASHLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Austin yelled with pure fury in his eyes. _Damn, _he was a good actor, it looked believable. My turn to act innocent.

"Uh, Robert, this is not what it looks like." I said in my "valley girl" voice. As I tried to fix my hair. I know my curls had to be a mess by now. I untangled myself from Jacob and walked over to Austin to try to smooth things over. He raised his hands and backed up.

"No, Ashley. Stay away from me. It's over!" he yelled in a menacing voice. I flinched back. Party because it was in the script and because Austin truly looked like he had caught his girlfriend messing around with another guy.

"And you," he glared at Jacob now. "How could you do this to me! I was supposed your friend!" Jacob smirked. "Well it's not my fault she wanted a football player."

"AND CUT! GOOD JOB GUYS!" Kathy squealed. Gee, we must've done really good if she squealed. I saw Jacob walking over. Dammit, can he ever leave me alone?! I decided to nip whatever he was about to say in the bud.

"Jacob, like I said before, it was acting, I didn't like it, and I didn't have fun. Leave. Me. Alone." His face looked like I had just read his mind. I smirked at him and walked back to my trailer so I could get some rest before my next take and I wanted to see Edward. Whew, I am so tired.

And I seriously need an Advil.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
